Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Background of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for draining the valleys formed between the boards forming the surface of a deck, thereby providing a dry, rain-free area below the deck.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Waterproofing an outside unroofed deck, and thereby obtaining dry useful roofed space at minimal expense, has been an unsolved problem for some time. Part of the appeal of an outside deck is its rustic appearance, and approaches to waterproofing which disrupts the appearance are not acceptable. It is also desirable that the waterproofing system be fire retardant to minimize the hazard from carelessly discarded smoking, cooking materials and fire starting fluids such as charcoal lighter fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,883 discloses a system for waterproofing the area below a deck constructed of spaced boards. The system consists of elongated channels with flanges which overlap on the top of spaced joists. The channels are installed before the boards which cover the deck are fixed in place. A cap is formed at one end of the channel, and the channel walls gradually increase in length along the length of the channel, providing a gradient for the water flow. There are no provisions for connecting multiple channels to accommodate wide decks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,281 discloses a deck trough mounted between the joists with lips which overlap over the top of the joists. The trough has a shallow enclosed end and a deep-end with an outlet, which may consist of a cut-out to allow water to flow from the trough or may be a closed end with a pipe outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,351 discloses a drainage system for decks which uses sheets of waterproof material to drape between adjoining joists. The overlap between sheets is sealed using a bead of waterproof caulking. The system may be installed after the deck is constructed. The slope necessary for the conduct of water through the system is obtained by mounting one end of the channeling members higher on the joists than the other end, except in cases where local building codes require that the surface of the deck itself have an incline. In the latter case, a trim molding is attached to the bottom of the joists, thereby covering the seam between adjacent sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,502 discloses a deck gutter system for installation after the deck has been constructed. In this system, gutter hanger strips are mounted on adjacent deck joists with the strips sloping from the back of the deck to the front. An elongated deck gutter with a uniform cross section along its entire length is supported by the gutter hanger strips. The deck gutters have Z shaped extension bands along their entire lengths to accommodate variations in the spacing of the joists.
None of the prior meets the objectives of the present invention, that of providing a modular deck drainage system which can accommodate a deck of any width yet uses only components of modest length. The present invention has five embodiments, two of which are installed during deck construction, and three of which are added to existing decks.
This invention is a modular drainage system for decks attached to structures such has houses, which collects and carries away for disposal water resulting from rain or snow on the surface of an unroofed deck. Deck boards made of wood or composite materials are typically spaced apart to accommodate swelling of the boards and to drain a deck. This invention waterproofs the deck without affecting the desirable rustic appearance of the top of the deck. A large area below each deck thus becomes much more useful than when the area was subject to drainage from the top of the deck. The first two embodiments of the invention include two types of panels, the first panel includes a dam which closes the end which is adjacent to the structure. The other end of the first panel is open so water may freely flow from it and it has connectors for attaching to a second panel. The second panel is open at either end and has connectors for attaching to a first panel and to additional second panels, if necessary.
By the use of the first and second panels of the first two embodiments, decks of a wide variety of widths may be waterproofed with this invention. If the deck width is not an even multiple of the length of the modules, a second panel may be cut to the desired length.
The third and fourth embodiments of the invention are in the form of flexible panels which are precut to a length adequate to span the width of the deck.
The fifth embodiment is in the form of flexible panels which are installed on an existing deck.
A gutter and down spout system can be mounted to receive the water at the edge of the deck or it can be simply allowed to drain from the panels.
Five embodiments of the invention are disclosed. The first embodiment is designed for installation during deck construction. The panels fit between the joists and the panel lips overlap the joists. The panels are secured in place by nails or screws which also may secure in place the deck boards.
The second embodiment of the invention is designed for addition to an existing deck. A clip strip is attached along the length of the joists and the panels are attached to the clip strip. A trim piece may be used to cover the joint between adjacent panels and to give the underside of the deck a uniform appearance.
The third embodiment is designed for installation during deck construction. The panel material is flexible fire retardant rubber, plastic, or other elastomer which may contain fiberglass. The panel is in the shape of a keystone or trapezoid and is installed between the joists with panel lips overlapping the joists. A diversion flange is installed over the panel lips. The fall of the panel which allows water to flow down the panel is provided by the shape of the panel, with two parallel ends, a wide and a narrow end, and straight sides connecting the ends. The panel is installed with the narrow end adjacent to the structure.
The fourth embodiment provides an additional attachment strip for use in installing third embodiment panels on an existing deck. The attachment strip extends along the interior sides of the joists and the third embodiment panels are attached to the strip. The fall is provided by the panels.
The fifth embodiment is identical to the third embodiment except that it is installed under the joists of an existing deck and may be installed by the homeowner.
The object of this invention is to waterproof an unroofed deck.
Another object is to collect and drain water from a deck.
Another object is to upgrade the space under a deck by protecting it from water which drains from the deck.
Another object is to provide a deck drainage system for installation at the time of deck construction.
Another object is to provide a deck drainage system which is installed on a previously constructed deck.
Another object is to provide a fire retardant deck drainage system.
Another object is to provide a modular deck drainage system which can accommodate decks of any width.
Another object is to provide a modular deck drainage system comprised of practical and simple components which can be handled, carried, manipulated, transported, stored and installed easily and safely and without suffering damage to the product during these activities.
Another object is to provide a deck drainage system constructed of materials which withstand ultraviolet light and ozone degradation, salt water in direct spray and in the air, incidental contact and abuse, rough jobsite handling, caustic accumulations of debris and acid rain, snow and ice build up, and retain resilience during extreme temperature changes.
Another object is to provide a modular deck drainage system adaptable to the widest deck yet made up of components which can be packaged and shipped by commercial shipping services within the normal shipping standards.
Another object is to provide a deck drainage system which does not distract from the rustic appearance of a deck.
Another object is to provide a deck drainage system which has an attractive appearance when viewed from the underside of the deck.
Another object is to protect the framing and joists of a deck from water damage.
Another object is to provide a modular drainage system which is effective and easy to install by the ordinary handyman such as the typical homeowner using tools usual to the average household.
Another object is to provide a deck drainage system which is easily constructed, inexpensive, and without adverse impact on the environment.